When Stocking Comes to Town
by Xxanimefan24xX
Summary: Stocking Briefs is Bulma's older sister. She has a really big crush on Goku. Will Goku dump Chichi for Stocking? First story, plz R&R! T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. HAIIII GUYSSSS! This is my first fanfiction EVER and I'm super excited to be sharing all my story ideas with you!1! Please be gentile.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Bulma. I do own Stocking and her design. She's my OC and I'm super duper proud of her**  
 ***Chichi appears with the frying pan of DOOM* YOU DO NOT OWN STOCKING'S DESIGN YOU RIPPED IT OFF OF SOME ANIME**  
 **…. No i didn't *RUNS AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY***

* * *

It was a sunny day in West City & Bulma was outside hangin' laundry. She was really mad becuz this was the 56th time Vegeta ruined his spandex. She was tired of him always finishin' trainin' with his clothing basically evoporated.

"I'm sooooooo tired of this! If he ruins one more piece of spandex, he's gonna have to run around in the nude." Bulma fumed to her self, "I am so tired of makin' new clothes. This is his last chance to be clothed in optimal trainin'' gear."

While Bulma was fumin' by the laundry line, a hover car appeared.

"BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A squeaky muffled voice screeched from inside the interior of the car.

" _Nani_?" Bulma asked (A.N. _nani_ means what in _nihongo_ ) (A.N _nihongo_ means _japanese language_ in japanese) as she nearly got whiplash from turnin' her head so fast towards the source of the noise.

"Its ME! YOURE SISTER, STOKCING" Screamed Stocking at Bulma through the car's window. Stocking launched herself out of the window ( **A.N** **jk she didn't really do that** ). Stocking _actually_ shot through the roof of the car and landed on her gluteus maximus in front of Bulma.

"You need to work on your landin'. I give you a 2/10"

"Ah fuck. Where's that hunk goku?"

"eatin'."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter! It's just a little taste of what's to come iiii]; )'**

 **Please be gentile in yoru reviews! R &R! Flames will feed the kraken and be used to roast marshmellows!**

 **33333333**

 **~Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I'm baaaack with a brand spankin' new chapter y'all~ Let's find out what Stocking is up to!**

 **Bulma: I hope she stops yellin'**

 **SHE'LL ONLY STOP YELLIN' WHEN I TELL HER TOO BECAUSE I'M THE WRITER**

 **Bulma: sheesh maybe YOU should stop yellin'**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Dragonball or Dragonball Z. I don't own the hunka hunk Goku but I do own stocking.**

 **Chichi: That's right *slaps frying pan of doom on her hand***

 **Me: *gulps***

"Eatin'? Hell no. Not on my watch! I don;t need my man eatin'!" Stocking screeched at the moon. You might be wonderin', why the moon? Why is Bulma doin' laundry at night? Simple it's fun and she enjoys it. Stop judgin' her weirdos. Bulma sighed and picked up her now empty laundry basket and went inside wihtou the screechin' Stocking. Which made Stocking screech more.

~two hours later~

"Where is Goku? I need. NOw. NOOOW." Stocking sighed. The sun was shinin' and the birds were chirpin'' and Stocking was depressed because Goku. Goku was the meanin' of her existence. Goku to her was what oxygen was to everyone. It's a metaphor. She knew Goku ate a lot, but she was worried about him. The last time someone ate as much as Goku did, he exploded and his entrails were all over. It was such a sight and it totally wasn't pleasant.

"Narrator, shut the fuck up. Stop complainin' about entrails and tell the story of my sadness" thought Stocking angrerly. She's right. I talk too much.

Stocking decided to ignore Bulma and hiked over to where Goku lives. It was a 3 day hike. Finally, she stood in front of Goku's house and her heart soared. She was here. By her hunk. The love of her life. Goku. Son Goku. *heart*

Suddenly, she was on her back. A lump appeared on ehr forehead. The door had swung open bashin' on forehead revealin' a man. This man had spikey hair - a gift from the gods. He wore orange. HE wore boots. His name? Why… it was … *sigh* GOKU.

"HIYA!" Goku exclaimed happily.

 **That's the end of this chapter! It's longer. It's a little more detailed too. I thought this was my best work. Please nejoy. R &R. No flames or Axl and Axel will kick your buttocks. It's not pleasant. Or is it? I wouldn't know and the world woon't either.**

 **Enjoy please review. It helps with teh creative juices. Rawr iiii]; )'**

 **~RAven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely readers~! I'm back with a new chapter :))))) Its been a little while sdince i updated thsi story sooooooo ihope you enjoyyyy**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ i only own stocking**

"G-Goku...I'm so happy to finally see you…" Stocking said heart swellin'. This wasn't from high blood pressure - actually it was. But here he was, in the flesh. HEr HERO. Blessed be the Goku.

"HIYA!" Goku repreated himself with confusion written on his face in black sharpie. Stocking's eyes glanced over his toned face and saw the word "confusion" graced upon it. It was written in a messy scrawl.

"My dearest love, who tarnished your gorgeous face with such inadequate scribbles? Confusion? Why confusion? Why are they able to dictate what you are? What you FEEL?! I for one, my love, would love to help you remove that." Stocking said batterin' her eyelashes towards the hunk. She was sure to win his heart over now with her speech.

"That was a nice speech and all," Goku said unamused. "But who are you?"

"WHAT?!" Stocking screeched. "You don't remember me, sweetums?!"

Goku looked at her with confusion and then started laughin'. "Sorry, but i don't remember you. Am I supposed to?"

Stocking stared at him for a moment. How could her golden boy not remember her? She had known Goku since her childhood when they found him in that space pod thing. Bulma was always talkin' about how great a guy Goku is. Stokcing was heartbroken.

"B-but Velvet Lips…" she stammered. "We've known each other forever! How could you not remember me?!"

Goku stared at her a little to intensely. Stocking stood in silence as she waited for an answer.

"Nope. Don't remember."

 **GUUUUUUUUUUUYS! Do you like all the pet names I found?! I'M SOOOOOOOOOO IMAGITIVE! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! No flames or Axel and Axl will kick your ass and the flames will be used to roast weenies (aka flamers).**

 **Cheers!**

 **~Raven iiii]; )'**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAIIII GUYZZZZZ! I missed writing this story soooooooo much so i haaaad to update it! I hope yall enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I DONT OWN DRAGON BALLLLL**

Stocking started cryin'. She cried so many tears tha tthe room was startin' to fill up with her tears. GOku scratched his head in confusion.

"Why are you cryin'?" Goku asked in confusion.

"YOU DONT REMEMBER MEEEEEEEEEEE" Stocking cried.

"Sorry" Goku said gigglin' with his hands behind his head. Goku is super precious and needs to be protected at all costs even though he's super strong and basically a god.

"Oh geez narrator! Your to kind!" Goku said blushin'. He was to humble.

"You good-lookin' Flame, it's a good thing your good lookin' because i would've dumped your ass for breakin' my heart, my Gum Drop" Stocking said batterin' her eyelashes with more ferocity.

Goku laughed nervously. "I really dont know who you are. But you do look familiar."

"IM BULMA'S OLDER SISTER!" Stocking screeched. "How could yoiu not remember me, pookie bear?!"

Goku stared at Stocking for a moment uncomfortably. Then he blinked dumbly. THEN he no longer looked confused.

"OHHH," said Goku in realization. "That makes sense." The gears in Goku's brain started to crank out old memories. He remembered that time bulma shot him and how tehre was nother girl there with her also shootin' him but not with bullets but with missles. Good times.

"You remember me now, Honey Pants" Stocking said in a high pitched boice. Her heart was soarin'. The love of her life noticed her. Senpai has NOTICED HERRRRRR! Fuck yeah go stocking!

Then the door swung open, revealin' a women with long black hair tied in a bun. She wore a sleeveless purple dress with an orange sash and an orange bandana shawl thing. She smiled at Goku, but then she noticed Stocking.

"Goku, who is that?" the woman with the black hair asked.

"Goku...who is that binch." Stocking said, eyes narrowin' fists clenchin'. She wasn't happy. Not happy at ALL. In fact, she was angry. Very angry. So angry she called that woman a bitch. She almost called her a whore but she decided to not do that becasue goku is the love of her life and waht if that woman was like his sister or some shit? She's not gonna risk his love just vecause of some fuckin' jealousY of some rando woman in his life.

The woman with the bun narrowed her eyes right bak at Stocking. "I am Goku's fiancée! My name is Chichi, who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Stocking adn that is my man you're refferin' to."

 **Ohhhhh shiiiiiiiiiit stuff is HEATING UP like a volcano in this binch. At least stockign isn't a homewrecker completely. She's like half homewrecker. This stuff is gonna HEAT UP EVEN MORE. Get ready to feeeel the buuuurn, PAIN! Please r &R. No flames or Axl and Axel and Axle will destroy you!**

 **~ Raven iiii]; )'**


End file.
